Astral Dial
The Astral Dial is a powerful Holder Item that can use Teleportation on a massive scale that can move and arrange specified targets to go one location to another. Powered by the infamous Hyper Lacrima, the Star Lacrima, it is a tool capable of shaking the magical world at its core. It was last held by Elaine Lyte of the Black Brier Gang, but unfortunately was destroyed leaving only the Lacrima behind. Origins Twenty years ago, there was an adventerous scientist who wished to find relics to craft with his technological desires. One of which was to find a means to travel beyond the scope of their world and journey across the stars, thus becoming the object of his obsession. The Astral Dial, he called it, would become a gateway to new possibilities and exploration across their galaxy could become a reality. The only means he needed was a power source capable of bending space in a way that'd allow for instantaneous travel without the collapse of the spacial fabric or abnormal defects happening within the environment they travel from or to. Through this he ventured into the frigid lands of Iceberg against its permission to find ruins within the south that once housed a laboratory that was abandoned after being scrapped for unknown reasons. There, buried deep within its sublevels was an old kept secret in the form of a rare Hyper Lacrima. Not just any Lacrima but one that was the whispered myth of the Star Lacrima, an artifact possessing said to be infinite source of energy with unknown capacity of good and ill intent. Despite the dangers in combining it with his device, the scientist wished nothing but to create the key to the gateway that was celestial exploration. But by the time he had fashioned a suitable prototype device to use the Star Lacrima, Iceberg agents were sent out of there way to attain the object and possibly detain him for their own machinations if not eliminate him to cover up the evidence of their malicious purposes. Fleeing across the continent of Ishgar, he eventually fashioned it into an unsuspecting globe and sold it to the market so it wouldn't be used by any commoner but by a Mage knowing its design. Little else is known about what happened to the scientist, the creator of the Astral Dial, other that he left detail journals and notes about the use of its purpose and what its capabilities were. Easily remade, the Astral Dial's power source was nearly indestructible with the intent that its possible output could be cataclysmic to their known solar system. With no knowing its current limitations, the Astral Dial remains a rumored object in the grand scope of the Magic World but for those who know of it can be an item irreplacably useful for their own ends. Use By adjusting the knobs and dials, one can manipulate the Astral Dial to set the latitude and longitude of destination within the given land mass area. Once a particular set of commands are issued, the device then organizes a given number of items, people or structures to move. Finalizing that the Astral Dial fires a beam of Ethernano into the sky and creates a wide envelope around the given area of targeted choice. Once done the area's chosen targets can be transported anywhere across the world and by original intention, possibly traverse into the far reaches of space. However, since it was in a prototype phase, these readings and mechanics are incomplete, untested for live subjects. For this reason it is highly warned in the scientist's notes not to try it without further study going into the machine's full capacity. With the unfortunate disappearance and presumed death since the object's creation two decades ago, the Astral Dial is a rudimentarily unsafe yet highly practical device capable of unspeakable harm and good if put into the equally right or wrong hands. Users *Elaine Lyte (Formerly) Behind the scenes/Trivia *The Astral Dial has no real referential link to its creation as I thought it up during our Phoenix Saga Roleplay. However the effect in which the device operates is similar to how the Time Stopper Device in Clock Stoppers functioned in how it was an envelope wave that took over the given environment. Any other resemblances to my knowledge are purely coincidental as the "Astral Dial" is meant to travel through the stars by harnessing their vast array of pin-point targeting by astrology mapping coordinates tapped into the Magic Tool itself. Category:Holder Item Category:Space/Time Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Hyper Lacrima